WARPED final fantasy 9 style
by strawberri-pocky
Summary: pg13- for later chapters


A/N this is my first FF fan fic, so go easy on me please! Constructive crits welcome!!  
  
And i dont own final fantasy or any of the characters except Ally.  
  
Warped  
  
By: Ally  
  
"By mom, by dad!" I shouted as my parents left for the week. It was summer vacation, I was the only child, and my parents had just left me with 150 bucks. _How could it get any better?_ I smiled to my self and plopped my butt on the sofa. We aren't really rich, stuck up snobs if that's the impression that you got. I had worked hard all last month to earn that money. Washing dishes, doing laundry, and cleaning bathrooms isn't as fun as it sounds. In our house, that means to wash every dish even if you had to hand-wash it; clean everyone's laundry, fold it, and put it up; and clean both bathrooms, wash the sinks, and scrub the toilets. What fun... But I am going to let it all out tonight. The whole house to myself, 150 bucks, satellite... how does it get any better than this?

I grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. on.

"News, cooking, old movies, stupid cartoons, and discovery. I think I'll pass." I didn't really like normal t.v. that much anyway.

"What I need is a movie!" I ran over to the movie rack and started browsing.

"Um... Nothing to watch... Ah well, I guess I can always scrounge around in the basement."

What did I have to loose? I had a whole week. There could be more stuff to do later! I ran down the stairs that leads to the attic and looked at the piles of junk.

"Wow. I'm gonna need to clean this out if I'm gonna live down here..." I started scrounging through the shelves and I just happened to find that old Final Fantasy 9 game that my mom got me for my birthday.

"So that's where you went!" I said while snatching it from the shelf. I dusted off the old ps1 and the t.v. _I hope this thing still works..._ I put the disc in and turned it on. The same playstation symbol came up... Same Square Soft logo... but as soon as i clicked the "new game" button, time seemed to freeze.

First I thought it was the game. I dropped the controllers and started tapping on the system. But I realized that the controllers didn't fall. They just floated there... I looked around. The fly that was bugging me has stopped in mid- air. I looked back at the t.v. and swirls of green and purple light came flowing out of the screen. I somehow felt it wrap itself around my waist and start to drag me. At that point, I blacked out.  
  
When I woke up, I was in nothing. Not the floating-in-a-white-void kind of nothing, more like standing in the middle of a gray room with no windows or doors. I was scared. A woman's soft voice filled my head. It was soothing yet horrifying in a way.

"You have been brought from the outside?" It asked.

"Uh-huh." Was all that I could manage.

"There has been a terrible mistake. Do not be alarmed-"

"Too late for that!" I snapped. "What do you mean 'terrible mistake?' Am I in fatal danger?"

"Please, calm down. Yes, it is fatal, but you would have to be here for a long time for it to be deadly. All you have to do is beat the game."

"Beat the game? I couldn't even get passed Beatrix in Burmecia!"

"That is because you did not feel the need to. Now, you can fight, you must fight if you ever want to get out." Figuring that this was a dream, I decided to play along.

"Okay, I think I see where this is going. You are saying that something went wrong with your server or whatever and it took me in here. You were able to stop me to tell me what is going on so I don't freak out and die. So all I have to do is beat the game, and it will be able to send me back home through the credits?"

"Yes. I am glad to see that you are bright. You may have a chance. Now you must choose. Choose your job, skills, and even clothing if you like. This will help you feel like this is real while you are here."

"How?"

"Just think of how you would look like."  
  
Name: Ally

Age: 16

Job: Thief

Sub-job: Warrior

Hair: dark maroon

Eyes: pale blue

Top: pale maroon shirt, one thick strap, some armor

Bottom: maroon pants, tight at top, baggy at bottom, some armor

Shoes: maroon boots, pale pink stripe

Accessories: heart choker, small leg pack, and pendant of Egypt

(This is here simply for your benefit)  
  
The room faded away as a final "Good luck" came from the woman. I blacked out again.

I woke up falling through the roof of some room. I landed on my stomach on the floor. Looking up, I saw five pairs of eyes staring at me. It was the boys from Tantalus!

"Where am I?" I asked, acting confused.

"You're on the Prima Vista." Baku answered. "How the heck did ya do that?"

"I have no idea." I figured he was talking about just appearing in the air.

I got up and dusted myself off. I could feel every eye staring at me.

"What? I'm here, I have no idea how to get back, and unless you guys help me, I don't think I'm getting back." Baku started laughing.

"Boys, I think you could learn from her! You wanna be a member in Tantalus, um..."

"The name's Ally, and sure!"

"Okay, all ya gotta do is bring me a piece of treasure that I like." A grin came over his face. He thought he could make me wait. I just reached into my leg pouch and pulled out the pendant of Egypt.

"Will this do?" I tossed it to him.

"A chunk of gold with a 4 inch ruby? Ya, it'll do!"

"All right, what are we doing here anyway?" I asked him, God this pretending stuff is hard and annoying.

"Well, we were just starting our meeting." He replied.

"We haven't gone over anything important."

"All right, well, let's go over it so I'll know what's going on."

"Okay. Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us), is headin' to the Kingdom of Alexandria... Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!"

Cinna took up the spotlight. "I'll take it from here. We are going to perform 'I Want to be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria. Marcus is playing the lead. Blank you will get backstage and distract everyone with the oglops.

"That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?" Zidane spoke up.

"You bet!" Baku said. "You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!"

"Hey guys, can I throw in some advice?" I asked.

"Sure!"

"Now, you know it aint gonna be easy to get in there, grab the princess, and run. I suggest that I go in there dressed as an Alexandrian Soldier. I can keep watch and make sure that everything goes smoothly. When you get the princess, I can go to her room and dress up as her, just to keep the Queen calm. When you get ready to go, I will go back to the princess's room and change, hop on board, and there ya go!"

"That's great!" Baku hollered. "See boys, I told ya she'd do some good."

With that, the meeting was over. I was free to go roam around. I decided to go up on deck. The view was beautiful, even with the mist. We were just coming up on Alexandria. I absolutely loved it. The sword gleamed beautifully.

"You look like you've never been to Alexandria." Zidane walked up beside me.

"How could you tell?" I asked him.

"I could see it in your eyes." I turned and looked at him. He seemed even more hot and muscular in real life! But I didn't want to ruin his thing with Garnet.

"Well, since we're almost there, I better get ready. See ya later." I ran down the steps with my heart beating wildly. When I burst through the door, who should I run into but Ruby!

"Whut in tarnation? You could at least say yer sorry!" She picked the wrong person to pick a fight with.

"You should at least give me a chance!" I snapped back at her.

"Well, we all got ourselves a smart mouth 'ere."

"You tryin' to pick a fight?" We were nearly at each other's throats when Marcus and Blank came in to stop us.

"Whoa, there!" Marcus yelled while Ruby kicked around. I stopped when Blank pulled me back. Marcus had to drag her into the next room.

"I feel sorry for him." I said and we both started laughing.

"Well, we're almost there." He said.

"Alrighty. I'll be ready." I went to the entrance to the stage. I could sneak off from there. We all arrived in Alexandria. Baku passed by me in his costume giving me a good luck pat, which was more like a good luck punch...

I snuck around all the fake buildings without being noticed. I ran over to the entrance where Blank and Zidane sword fight. _Man, I wanted to see that!_ Ah well, I got more important stuff to do.

Checking for guards, I ran up the stairs and saw the only Alexandrian Soldier there. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her mouth and her hair pulling her back. I knocked her out and exchanged clothes, putting mine in my bag, and hid her in Garnet's closet. I snuck back up between the queen and Garnet.

_There's nothing to this. All I have to do is stand here and look like a stiff board._ The guys were already onstage. They were doing great! Looking to my right, I could see the Queen. Now she is so ugly that a pimple the size of New York could be better looking then her. She looked like something the cat dragged in, ate, then hacked up.

I looked passed her to see Steiner, good ol' Rusty. He looked strait at me, and I immediately stiffened. I could see he wasn't too concerned out of the corner of my eye. Then I kind of looked at Beatrix. She could out stare anyone. When she walked up to me, I panicked.

"State your name, soldier."

"Ni- Nicole." Nicole?

"Nicole! You were supposed to be at the base. I will deal with you later. Where is your sister?"

"She said that she had..." Oh jeez.

"Had what?"

"She had... well... it's a very harsh point sir- uh... ma'am." Oh God...

"Whatever. Just stay here and keep guard."

"Yes ma'am"

After we saluted, I gave a sigh of relief. I nearly died back there.

_I hope Zidane has better luck than this..._

Garnet left her seat and one thing came to my mind. She's gonna get changed into her orange body suit and head for the hills.


End file.
